The Power of Lust
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Yuugi's idea was innocent enough. All he wanted was for Kaiba to have a friends. When Yami Bakura intervenes it becomes anything but innocent. Uke Seto galore with many pairings. Oh. Yeah. Yaoi.
1. An Innocent Idea

Yes, I know the last thing I need is to start another new story, but since when do people do what is good for them?

Note: This story assumes the holder of Millenniumitems can do things I am sure they actually can not. Just...go along with it, okay? Sure, it's a plot divice, but without them...where would fanfiction be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**The Power of Lust**

**By: Merciless Tantalus**

**Chapter One: An Idea**

* * *

_"You're sure that this is what you want to do?"_ Came a voice of reason and kindness. 

_"Yes. I'm sure."_ A younger voice said firmly.

_"Yuugi...you know that once this happens...I don't know if I can fix it. That if this works...you will have to live with the consequences...?"_ Asked the partner of the smaller boy.

Nodding, Yuugi smiled a little, _"I want this. I want him to be happy, and maybe if everyone were nicer to him then...then maybe he'd open up a little. We can at least try. He's so miserable now..."_ The boy trailed off in the mental conversation he was having with his Yami to turn and look at the subject of their conversation.

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk in the classroom, back straight and face serious, reading a book while the students around him laughed and joked.

_"Come on Yami...what could possibly go wrong? It's not like we're going to change...that much. I mean, I don't think people really hate him that much, they just don't respond well to his attitude and then it gets worse because he doesn't respond well to that, and...and I just know he'll be happier if we intervene. I know it."_ Yuugi gave a firm nod.

_"As you wish, I shall help you..."_ Yami answered before falling silent as their sensei began to speak.

The spirit continued to watch the young CEO through Yuugi's eyes, shaking his head.

No matter Yuugi's good intentions, he knew that it was never a good idea to try and reckon with forces they did not completely understand. Duelist Kingdom had come and past, and ever since their escapade through Kaiba Seto's VR world, the smaller of the two was convinced all the CEO needed was to have a friendship to be pushed upon him.

Yuugi was convinced the best way to be Kaiba Seto's friend was to try to use the power of the Millenniumpuzzle. While Yami no Yuugi did not agree, he did not think wish to argue with his host. After all, Yuugi had proven to know far more than he about matters of the heart...perhaps it was a good idea to try and help the boy reach out.

_Still..._Yami thought to himself, _I have a very bad feeling about this..._

* * *

"So, what do you guys wanna do after school? Hang out at the arcade or something? I just got my check, so you know what that means - gaming time!" Jounouchi Katsuya shot Yuugi a grin as the pair along with Honda, Anzu and Bakura walked home. 

"Oh, I dunno..." Yuugi smiled faintly back at his best friend, feeling his heart flutter at the grin he was given. "I...I have something to do...you know, homework..." he trailed off. Though it wasn't a lie, it wasn't exactly the truth and even that small difference did not make him feel any better about lying to his best friend.

_"If you are so sure you want to do it, then why not explain it to your friends?"_ Yami spoke in his mind. _"I'm sure they could help you somehow, they are our friends..."_

Yuugi just shook his head, still smiling as Jou shrugged and started a conversation with Honda about what games they would play. _"No...He wouldn't understand - he hates Kaiba and would never agree to the plan..."_

"Well, I have to go do...you know...that thing that I do..." Anzu smiled, nodding to them.

"Uh...what thing?" Honda asked.

"You know...Hanging out..that...thing..." She shook her head. Anzu was still paranoid about mentioning the fact she had a job out in public, as it wasn't allowed, even though all her friends knew.

Bakura smiled at her as Jou elbowed Honda and the started to bicker in the background. "Oh, that's alright, Anzu. We'll miss you and Yuugi, but you two have a good time. Er, doing your separate things, of course..."

He smiled at them innocently and Anzu rolled her eyes and looked away to hide her faint blush. "Yeah, right. So...I'll see you later!" she waved back at them and headed off to the right as the other four stopped at the intersection, waving back.

"So, but, anyway, what class do you have homework in, Yuug'?" Jou asked his friend. _It's too bad he can't come. I'd like to show him how much better at Blood Bath IV I am..._

"Just, well..." Yuugi sighed. He couldn't lie to his best friend. Not to Jou. "Well, it's not really homework...It's just...Well, you remember that Virtual Reality thing with Kaiba and we all helped him and everything?"

Snorting, Jou shook his head, "Hard to forget that. Stupid bastard never even said 'thanks' or nothing..."

"Uh, I remember waiting for you all, but I heard about him being an ass - what about it?" Honda asked as Bakura shook his head

"No, but, well, you've told me about it. What about it, Yuugi?"

Taking a breath, Yuugi let it out slowly. "Well...It's just..." Pausing for a moment, he closed his link with Yami, making the spirit start and look around, wondering what was going on. Though after a moment the former Pharaoh relaxed, knowing Yuugi was safe and he just wanted time alone for one reason or another.

Leaning in a little,said boywhispered, even though he was sure his darkness couldn't hear him. "It's just...I think I've felt Yami...you know, the other me? Well, I've felt something weird coming from him whenever we talk about Kaiba...It's like...he wants to be his friend and all, but he's just so stubborn about it! I thought...well, I thought if we could look up some way to make him be a bit nicer to Kaiba then maybe Kaiba'd open up a bit and be our friend and then Yami would be happy...But I don't want to tell him 'cause I think it'd embarrass him, you know..."

Honda gaped at him while Jou started to laugh, the group crossing the street and continuing to walk. "You...you're joking, aren't you? Your Yami...he likes KAIBA?" he laughed more.

Bakura's eyes flashed for a moment before turning back almost to normal and he cocked his head to the side, "How would the Millenniumitems be able to help with this, Yuugi? Is there some kind of spell or something that, by using their power, you would be able to manipulate emotions?"

Not noticing the change in his friend and trying to ignore his other two friends, Yuugi nodded to Bakura. "Well, see, my Yami can vaguely remember something that has to do with tweaking emotions of the heart. The bit that he can remember has to do with bringing the darkness out, but I'm sure there's some way to bring the light out too...Maybe we can bring the light out of my darkness and then..." he trailed off, sighing as Jou continued to laugh. "What?" he asked, directing the question to said boy. "Is there something wrong with that? You think it's wrong that he likes guys?" Yuugi's face was rather red as he asked his friend this.

"Nah, it's not that..." Jou replied as Honda finally started and then laughed a bit himself. "It's just...I mean, come on, Kaiba? How could anyone like that ass?" _Yeah...one hell of an ass..._

Honda shrugged. "Well, it's kind of a shock, but...if that's who he wants to like...then that's his business, you know, whatever."

Smiling a little, Yuugi nodded, "Yeah, well, that's kinda what I figure. I just want to help him. He seems so lonely. And, I wouldn't mind giving him control of our body sometimes, you know, if he wants to have more friends too...You all are his friends too, but, if he wants to be friends with Kaiba...then why not help?"

"Meh, I guess..." Jou shrugged. "I just don't think Kaiba'd want any friends, you know how he is..."

Bored with the conversation, Bakura tapped Yuugi on the shoulder. "I could be of assistance with this if you like. If you think it would make your Yami happy then I would be more than willing to lend the power of the Ring to the cause..." Bakura held back a smirk and mentally added, _And then there is the Eye as well...Only I will have to change the rules of this game a bit moreto my own liking..._

"Thanks, Bakura." Yuugi smiled at him, grateful. "We were gonna do it now, you know. Try to change the spell and then...put it on Yami, you know..." _And maybe Jou...he could stand to be a little nicer...Though, I don't want to change him to much, or he wouldn't be himself..._

Pulling his coat around himself a little more, Honda shrugged, "You guys do whatever, Jou and I are going to the arcade now, yeah?" They came to a stop in front of another light, close to the arcade and also close to Yuugi's grandfather's home.

"Okay...See you guys later!" Bakura smiled.

"Uh...Right..." Jou nodded, though he looked a little more reluctant now. "See ya! And good luck with that!" He grinned again as he and Honda headed off._ That woulda been cool to see...Ah well, at least we'll get to see the results. Man, I wish there was a way to make Kaiba a little bit more respectful. Some way to make that asshole realize that I'm not just some mutt...show him who the real boss is..._

* * *

Relieved to be free of the two idiots, Yami no Bakura walked with the former Pharaoh's light the rest of the way to his home, nodding and occasionally adding comments as the other babbled on and on about school. The former Tomb Robber's mind was not upon anything they talked about, no he was already thinking about all knew of the Millenniumitems. 

_I know..._ he thought to himself._ I know...just the thing. It is not...exactly what Yuugi wants, but it will be far more interesting than just making the Pharaoh nicer. No...I think it would be far more amusing to make this more about lust than the fool's idiotic notions of love...And making the Priest more...willing...that would not hurt either..._

Smirking to himself, Bakura nodded to something else Yuugi said as they stepped into his home and walked up the stairs and to his room.

Yuugi threw his bag on his bed and smiled, letting his Yami out again. "Yami, we were just going to do the thing now..."

"Right..." Yami nodded, his shadow form standing in between Yuugi and Bakura. He frowned at Bakura, sensing something familiar about him...but it was something that he was sure he was just imagining so he dismissed it. "So...now, I'm not sure I know how to manipulate the spell, Yuugi, so-"

"Oh, but I am." Bakura smirked, stepping in front, the MillenniumRing glowing and coming to the front of his clothing as he brought the also glowing Eye out of his pocket.

"YOU!" Yuugi exclaimed, and then was shoved back into his soul room as Yami forcefully took the situation over to protect his light.

"You're too late, Pharaoh!" Bakura sneered, cackling as the room was bathed in light. Yami countered as quickly as he could, but even the power of the puzzle was no match for the power of two other items, especially when taken by such surprise.

Bakura did his work quickly, changing Yami's heart to bring out the darker desire of lust, then quickly spread this wave to include all of his own light's friends. Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu...they were all affected, as were plenty of other random schoolmates. Bakura manipulated this power and increased the already remaining signs of lust for one individual. Kaiba, Seto.

As it ended, Yami fell back on Yuugi's bed, drained from being used. Bakura sneered at him. "Well, this shall be interesting..." he muttered, reaching a hand out to take the puzzle.

But a sizzle met his fingers and he scowled. "So, you are using all your power to protect your light...foolish, but then you always were a fool. No matter. I shall have my fun in other ways...See you tomorrow." He laughed as he left the Mouto residence.

As soon as he stepped outside, he realized another part of his plan, which would make everything all the more amusing. "Ahh yes. The making of an uke 101." Snorting to himself, he reached out with his powers and brought forth the darkness within Kaiba's own body. The darkness borne of the secret, hateful enjoyment of what the boy's adoptive father had done to his body.

When he was finished, Bakura laughed and headed back to his light's home. _There is darkness in almost everything. It is just about targeting it and bringing it out...Tomorrow shall prove to be...interesting..._

* * *

Many hours later, Kaiba Seto sat down on his bed, sighing and shaking his head. He was exhausted, having spent an even greater amount of time at work. As he lay back in bed, he had the very odd feeling that the sheets were even softer and more delicate against his skin than usual. The feeling was...pleasurable. He allowed a soft sigh to escape him as he relax against his bed, enjoying how it seemed to embrace him as though in a soft hug. 

Though he wondered what was wrong with him, he fell asleep soon regardless, assuming things would be better in the morning...

* * *

A/N: I can't wait to know what you all think. Drop me a line! 


	2. Early Morning

A/N: I would like to thank my 6 reviews. The 2 signed ones, I have done personally and I wish I could respond to the non-signed ones, but I am no longer allowed to, so I will not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**The Power of Lust**

**By: Merciless Tantalus**

**Chapter Two: Early Morning**

* * *

The first rays of dawn spread over the land and into the window of the Mouto house where Yuugi lay, still sleeping. The boy lay in bed fully dressed, aside from his slippers, which had fallen to the floor when he was knocked back onto the bed last night. There he still lay, protected from all by his Yami, who was wide-awake and pacing in his soul room.

_It does not make any sense..._the spirit thought to himself as he paced. _Usually when the spirit of the Ring attacks, he has some purpose...a method to his seeming madness, but this...His only reason could not have possibly been a hope to catch me off guard so that he may take the puzzle. No, I will not believe he is so foolish as to believe that he could, and it really looked like a last ditch effort anyway..._

Coming to a halt, he sighed and sat down, crossing his legs. The truth was, there was no way to know what the spirit of the ring had done. It had taken all of the power of the puzzle to keep Yuugi safe, as that was his Yami's main priority. _At least my hikari is safe. I see no reason why Bakura would attempt to do anything to any of our other friends, so I will have to believe they are safe until I can see for myself..._

* * *

"No...fuck, I won't take your...SHIT!" Jounouchi sprang up from his bed, suddenly wide-awake and instantly clapped a hand over his mouth, cursing himself mentally.

Hardly daring to breathe, Jou rose shakily from his bed and walked to his bedroom door. Pausing here, he slowly opened the door, biting his lip when it creaked. He listened with a pounding heart until he could hear...

_Yes...the steady breathing...Good, he's still asleep..._ Letting out a sigh, he gently closed the door again and flopped back down on his bed.

_Fucking hell, that was a close one..._ the blonde thought to himself, staring at the ceiling. His father had been an alcoholic for years, and while Jou was used to the verbal abuse, he could never say that it was pleasant. And he knew that his father had been a good man. It was just...when his mom left and took Shizuka with him, it really killed his father. And Jou understood that, he really did. But that didn't make the man any easier to live with on a day-to-day basis. He just lived with the hope that one day his father would be able to be sober and hold on to a job...

_Whatever, it's bad enough I have to dream about the old man's shit then thinking about it when I have a choice of what to think about...I'd rather think about something...else..._ As he thought those very words, the image of a well known CEO popped into his mind, almost as though it had been hovering there all the while.

Only this time, Jounouchi felt more than just the usual pang of annoyance and of desire. It was true, he still felt those feelings, but they were intensified, almost ten-fold. _That fucking bastard...someone oughta slam him back down to his place...he needs to be taught...Fucker...what he needs...is to be fucked...Slammed down into his fancy rich bed, and blood..lotsa his blood spilling all over the white sheets...and me above him. So he can finally see he's not so better than me..._

As he thought this, he turned to his side and closed his eyes, his hand drifting down his body. Rubbing himself slowly, he imagined his hand was the backside of said CEO. Eyes still tightly shut, he let out a faint moan and turned more. "I need to..." Another turn and he fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Eyes flying open, Jou blinked, shocked at the passion of his own thoughts then hissed to himself as he heard his father jerk away with a shout. _Fuck! I better get out of here...what's a few hours early to class, really..._

* * *

"Come on Seto! Wake up! We gotta get going!" The hand of Kaiba, Mokuba shook his older brother's shoulder, as the younger tried to wake the older. "You promised, Seto..." he said, this time a bit more quietly, sighing.

Eyes jerking open, Kaiba let out a heavy yawn, throwing his feet over the side of the bed to rest on the floor as he sat up. "Yes, yes, I know, Mokuba, I'm getting up..." he yawned again.

Of course, he remembered that today Mokuba was presenting in class, and he had promised that he would ride with the boy to class so that his brother could practice his presentation. It was the least that he could do, considering Mokuba had wanted to practice with him last night, but he had gotten home too late from work for that.

_Yes, I know about the presentation...and that doesn't explain why I feel so fucking tired..._ He thought to himself as he trudged to the bathroom, noticing idly that the rug felt especially soft beneath his feet. _Now I know I'm going crazy..._

"I'll be right out, Mokuba..." He muttered as his eager brother left the room to head downstairs and to eat.

Seto Kaiba spent far longer in the shower than usual that morning.

When he finally emerged, he knew that he would have to leave right away, or Mokuba would be late. And by now he definitely knew that there was something very wrong with him.

* * *

A loud tapping noise came from the window in Yuugi's room and he let out a groan and rolled onto his back. "Ugh, what time is it..." he muttered to no one, rubbing his face with his hands.

The tapping continued. A very confused Yuugi stumbled to the window and shoved the curtains aside, blinking blearily down to his lawn, eyes widening when he saw the form of his best friend standing there. "Jou...Jounouchi?" he croaked once he had opened the window.

Giving his friend a small smile, Jou nodded. "Yeah, Yuug', do you wanna leave early, I figured I'd actually go to school on time, and even early today, wanna come and give me someone to talk to?" He spoke in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake Yuugi's neighbors. _That's basically the truth anyway...No way in hell am I going to tell him I pissed off my drunken father by pleasuring myself...No fucking way..._

"Oh...er...right..." Yuugi answered with a small smile. "Just give me a sec to get ready..."

With a nod from his friend in reply, Yuugi set about getting dressed and ready for the day as quickly as possible. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was only 6:30 in the morning and they still had an hour and a half to get to class, and it only took about fifteen to twenty minutes to walk.

_"What is going on? Why are you leaving now?"_ Yuugi's Yami spoke in his light's ear as he watched Yuugi frantically getting ready.

_"Dunno...Jou's here and we're gonna leave early, you know, just for the hell of it, I guess...Give the teachers a heart attack when they see him there early, I bet..."_ Yuugi smiled as he spoke, causing Yami to smile as well.

While they had never really talked about it, it was obvious to the spirit that Yuugi was in love with his best friend. And Yami knew that Jou would be a good love to have, so he did not disapprove in any way. He merely hoped the other boy returned his affections or it would put a strain on their friendship if Yuugi were to say anything...

What was also obvious to the spirit was Yuugi had no memory of what had occurred the night before. Yami was split with himself on whether he should tell him just yet or not. While he hated to keep any kind of secrets from his partner...there was really no point in worrying Yuugi about it when he wasn't even sure Yami no Bakura had done anything that they needed to worry about.

In the end, he decided to put it out of his mind. For now.

_"I see...Well, I shall be here, and I will keep a watch on you if you ever need me."_

Yuugi smiled even more._"I know. You're always here for me when I need you, Yami, thank you."_

_"You gave me friends, Yuugi. You gave me your time. You gave me life. It is I who should thank you."_

_"Well, I mean, yeah, but-"_

Another stone thrown at the window by Jounouchi - a reminder to his friend that he was down there, waiting for him - cut off whatever Yuugi had been about to say. Flashing a grin at his shadowy friend, he quietly left his room, pausing only to grab his backpack and to write a note to say that he had left early, and then he was out the door.

"Finally, man, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me, or something..." Jou grinned more at Yuugi as the small boy walked towards him.

"Oh, no, I could never forget about you, Jou!" Yuugi exclaimed, a faint blush on his cheeks. Feeling the warmth, he turned his face away from his friend, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just so unforgettable, and irresistible." Jour grinned, "Anyways, I was thinking we could pick up Mazaki and Honda and hang out at the park and swing, ya know, just like a couple of kids, before class."

Kicking at a stone, Yuugi looked back up at Jou and smiled sweetly, "That sounds awesome." _Jou, if you only knew how awesome and irresistible you really are to me..._ He thought to himself as they went on to pick up their friends, and then talk about different games that they had played, and what they wanted to do that weekend.

* * *

It was exactly 7:23 when Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba arrived at the younger's school. Having spent the last while listening to his brother babble on and on about different kinds of clouds, Seto was about ready to fall back asleep, but he gave his brother a nod and a rare smile. "You will do fine, Mokuba. Don't worry about it."

"You really think so?" Mokuba beamed, getting out of the limo as it came to a halt, taking his project board with him.

"Absolutely. Just try not to stutter when you say the names, and you should be fine." Already, Kaiba had pulled his computer out of his bag, and was starting it up.

Nodding, Mokuba smiled a bit more, "Thanks Seto, I'll remember that. And...Seto?"

"Hmm?" The elder was typing in his password.

"Please...try not to work too much, okay? I want to hang out and eat some victory ice cream with you when I kick ass with this project, okay?"

Frowning, Kaiba sighed, "I don't know if I can do that, Mokuba. I did take off this morning for you..."

"You would have slept in anyway!"

Tapping his finger against his computer, Kaiba had to admit his brother had a point. "Fine. I will see what I can do."

"Thanks, Seto, you're the best!" Mokuba leaned into the car and gave his brother a quick tight hug before grabbing his board and walking towards the school.

Kaiba, meanwhile, was staring in shock, not noticing his driver shut the door and then drive on, headed to the high school. He was too busy trying to understand how a hug from anyone, even his brother, could possibly feel so good.

It took him a few moments to shake out of it and he scowled at his laptop. _Whatever the fuck that was, it was sick, and it was wrong, and I have far more important things to do than to think about how good human contact feels. It must be that I have missed Mokuba, and it feels good to hug him. That is all..._ And with that, he managed to shove the matter from his mind and focus on his work until he arrived at the school and had to shut down again to get out and head to class.

As per usual, the CEO arriving in his limo, drew attention from his classmates, but he ignored them all as he headed to his locker and then promptly to his first class.

Taking his seat, he opened his laptop again. _If I am going to try and spend time with Mokuba this evening, then I will have to get as much work done as I can today during these pointless classes..._

He did not look up from his work as the Yuugi-tachi entered the room and took their seats. He even managed to ignore the unusual amount of lustful looks shot his way as he worked on.

Soon enough, he would not be able to ignore them.

* * *

A/N: I actually almost wrote more for this right away, but then decided to save that muse for another day so inspiration will come faster and I can update right away again...but reviews always help me to know what you all think. Thank you to my reviewers.


End file.
